


Olympus Asylum

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark, F/M, Hallucinations, Help, I hope, I'm not depressed myself, I've never written depressed characters so if I offend you please tell me, Medical stuff, Mental Asylum, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, author knows very little about mental illness but is currently taking psychology, children with issues making friends, depressed characters, i've just read fanfics, is the stuff in this even legal, kindly, made-up government stuff, mental manipulation, no one is happy and everyone is miserable, oh yeah, screw timelines, that probably doesn't actually happen, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Hazel Levesque has always been different. She knows she's unique. But when her mother decides she's too much trouble, she's shipped off to Olympus Asylum, where she meets others, from Leo, the kid who sees fire devouring the room, to Frank, who often thinks he's an elephant. There's something dark, can this group of kids fix each other… before it's too late?ABANDONED. WILL NOT BE UPDATED.





	1. Hazel

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you decided against reading the tags(don't blame you, honestly, they're a mess), I don't know much about mental illness. If that might be a trigger for you, please don't read this.

Hazel gazed at the desk in the classroom. The other students were talking to each other, whispering as the teacher graded papers at the front.  
A snuffling noise came from the door. Oh no. Not again.  
She looked up. Don’t make eye contact, they’ll get aggressive.  
Llamas. Again. And, once more, she was the only one who could see them.  
Great.  
One of the llamas started sniffing the hair of Drew, a popular girl who tormented Hazel mercilessly. The llama seemed to find her hair delicious, and it started chewing.  
Hazel frowned.  
“HAZEL LEVESQUE!”  
She jerked upright and realized the teacher had been saying her name.  
“Why do you never pay attention!” Snapped the teacher.  
“S-sorry Mr. Rampion. I-I was just…” She sighed. The teacher would never understand why she never payed attention.  
Ice began to creep into the room. She felt a roiling sense of dread. The llamas are gone…  
The teacher began writing on a sheet of paper. Ice crept across the floor. Hazel watched it creep up a seat and freeze the boy sitting in it. No…  
Ice crept up her legs, and she felt them freeze into place. She watched it creep up her torso and across her arms. She felt it creep inside through her nose. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe…  
The teacher froze. Voices buzzed in her ear; ‘Why isn’t she moving? She’s not even breathing… Little weirdo… It’s not like the teacher’s threatening her, he’s just writing a note…  
The ice melted. Hazel looked around. Everyone was watching her and whispering.  
“Hazel, give this to your mother when you get home.” Mr. Rampion held out a note.  
Hazel took it with a shaking hand. The bell rang. Everyone began to pack up their bags and head for the door.  
She drifted forward, looking around nervously. Earlier in the day, when she had headed into the classroom, she had seen a grinning troupe of skeletons, brandishing spears and dancing.  
Whew. They’re gone…  
She edged toward the front doors and hurried out, heading down the sidewalk toward her house.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Upon reaching her house, Hazel opened the front door and froze. Her mother was talking on the phone to someone.  
“Yes, I’ll call you again if I need to. It’s quite possible she’ll need it. Yes, thank you.” Click. “Hazel? Is that you?”  
Hazel walked into the kitchen. “Yes, Mom. The teacher gave me a note for you…” She held out the piece of paper.  
Her mother read it, then let out an exasperated sigh. “Hazel, child, why? Why must you always do this?”  
“Mom, it was the llamas! And then everyone froze!”  
“Llamas again!” Her mother said frustratedly. “Please, Hazel, go to your room. I need to call someone.”  
Hazel walked down the small hallway to her room. She opened the door, sliding in and collapsing on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, words drifting through her head. ‘She’ll need it… Why can’t you pay attention… Why, Hazel? Why?... Poisoned child… Little weirdo…  
She sobbed. It’s not my fault…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hazel?” Her mother entered the room. “I called some people. They can take care of you better than I can. It’s just getting to be a bit too much.”  
Hazel looked up. “Who?”  
“A place called Olympus Asylum.”  
Hazel felt tears threatening. “You think I’m crazy.”  
Her mother sighed. “Hazel…” She gestured helplessly at the far wall. A spot on the wall was jagged as though a large, psychotic chipmunk had tried to chew out. Hazel winced, recalling the night she had tried to escape her room. The blood had been mostly scrubbed off, but…  
There was a knock at the door. Hazel stared helplessly at her mother, who said, “Hazel, take this locket. Wear it. When you’re better, I will come for you. I promise.”  
Hazel took the locket. Her mother hastily clasped it around her neck, then stood and left the room.  
Hazel opened the locket. It was a picture of her and her mother, smiling and laughing.  
A woman appeared in the doorway. “Ready to go? I am Artemis.”  
Hazel stood up and left her room, casting one last glance around.


	2. A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Annabeth have a conversation.

Annabeth glanced up from where she sat on a white chair in an all-white room surrounded by an all-white dining room, and multiple all-white bedrooms. Geez, the white was enough to drive one mad. 

“Artemis left. She’s getting someone.” Leo plopped into another seat. His eyes were red-rimmed, as though he’d recently been crying. Annabeth pretended to not notice.

“Wonder what they’ll be like.” She muttered. She and Leo were the only under-twenties here. Annabeth was seventeen, and had been here since she was seven and the spiders had begun attacking her. 

Leo was fifteen and had been here for three years, ever since he nearly threw himself out a third story window at a foster home. The foster mother called Olympus Asylum. He and Annabeth had become good friends since he arrived, being the only two teens here. 

There was a thump. Then Apollo came in. He smiled cheerfully. “You’re not gonna be the only teens any more.”

“Who?” Asked Leo. 

“A thirteen-year old girl named Hazel.”

“Huh.” Annabeth was thoughtful. It would be nice to have another girl around. Of course, she could be awful. 

“Where’s she from?” Questioned Leo.

“She’s coming all the way from Alaska.”

_ That’s a long way. _

Several hours passed in which nothing happened. Leo started hyperventilating at one point, but he managed to stop.

Finally the door opened and Artemis walked in, followed by a young girl with frizzy cinnamon-colored hair and golden eyes. Artemis pointed out a room to her, with a plaque reading HAZEL on it, then left.

She looked at them. “I’m Hazel.”

“I’m Leo.”

“I’m Annabeth.”

Annabeth shifted slightly. Hazel’s golden eyes were unnerving. 

Hazel’s eyes shifted to a point somewhere behind Leo and she gasped slightly. On instinct Annabeth twisted to look, but nothing was there. 

Hazel looked horrified. Then she stopped moving. She wasn’t even breathing. Leo and Annabeth exchanged a nervous look. 

Hazel blinked and started breathing again. “Ice.”

“What?” Asked Leo.

“Ice.” she repeated.

The wind whooshed through the walls and began to swirl around Annabeth. She screamed as it tore at her thin hospital gown, her hair. She dug her nails into her palms, screaming. Then the wind was gone, as soon as it had come. She blinked. Hestia, one of the nurses, was standing in front of her.

“Here.” Hestia bandaged Annabeth’s hands, and Annabeth realized that her nails had broken the skin.  _ Sigh…  _

“It’s bedtime.” Hestia said firmly. 

Annabeth rose to her feet and headed to her room, with the plaque reading ANNABETH on it.

\------------linebreak--------------------

In the middle of the night, Annabeth heard a noise like a psychotic chipmunk was trying to chew through the wall.

_ Whaaa…  _

Then she heard Aphrodite shrieking from Hazel’s room, “Her MOUTH! Oh heavens, it’s awful! Ares! Apollo! Zeus! Get in here, Hazel is chewing through the WALL!”

_ Oh. _

Annabeth shifted. Then a thought struck her:

_ Why is Hazel trying to chew through the wall? _


	3. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper has problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Piper woke up, staring at the ceiling of her huge room. She blinked, then sneezed, sending a feather fluttering into the air. 

_ Oh no…  _

She sat up. Several of her pillows were shredded, along with several blankets.

She scrambled to gather them up, racing to the closet to put them into a box. Then she started trying to catch the feathers.

_ I can’t let Dad see I ripped up those pillows and blankets… He’s already mad about having to fix that door and get the stitches and my chipped tooth and my torn up fingers from last year… and the broken desks he had to pay for at school two months ago…  _

A knock sounded at the door. “Piper?” Her dad called through the door.

_ Crap crap crap crap crap! _

“Yes?” She called sweetly.

“Did you tear up your pillows? There are feathers on the floor.” He said.

_ Crap! _

“Uh…” 

“Pipes, I can’t do this anymore. Worrying what you’ll try to tear apart next… Pipes, you tried to rip apart a steel door!”

“Your point being?”

Piper’s father entered the room. “I’m going to make a call.”

He sighed, glancing around at the feathers all over the place, then left.

Piper slumped onto the bed, burying her face in an unshredded pillow, and screamed.

\----------linebreak--------------

“Yes?” Asked Hestia. 

“Hello, is this Olympus Asylum?”

“... Yes.”

“I’m calling about my daughter. Can you take her?”

“How old?” Hestia felt a flicker of excitement.

“15.”

Hestia smiled.

“Yes. Name?”

“Piper McLean.”

Hestia pulled a sheet toward her and started writing.  _ Only a few more…  _

\---------linebreak------------------------------

Leo shifted, eyes flying open.  _ Crap. _ He was lying in his bed, his wrists and ankles strapped down. 

_ Not again _ .

His hand was throbbing. When he managed to get a look at it, he sucked in a breath. It was bandaged, but blood was soaking through.  _ Not again! _

He scowled.  _ Maybe if they just let me finish… then it wouldn’t happen and I wouldn’t be stuck here and I’d be with Mom again. _

The door swung open and Frank, another newcomer who had joined the group, poked his head in. He looked a little nervous, but he said, “Good, you’re awake.” He crossed to the bed and unstrapped Leo’s wrists and ankles. Leo sat up carefully, wincing as his hand screamed in protest. His mouth tasted like blood. He reached for a glass of water and downed it, sighing with relief as the taste of blood flushed away.

He and Frank headed into the main room, where Hazel and Annabeth were waiting.

\---

Percy frowned as he shifted. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was, only that the whole room was white.

Then the events of the last few days came rushing back. 

_ His mother, staring sadly at him as his stepfather yelled and threw things. _

_ The world going white. _

_ Drowning in water. _

_ Fighting as people tried to throw him into a pool of blood.  _

_ Gabe yelling, hitting him as he screamed himself hoarse. _

Percy looked around. Just then, the door opened. A skinny looking kid with curly dark hair poked his head in.

“Hi.” 

“Oh… hi.” Percy replied.

“I’m Leo.”

“Percy.” 

Percy noted Leo had a bandaged hand with blood staining it. “What… happened?”

Leo winced. “I, uh, bit it open then clawed at it. During a fit.”

Percy squirmed. “Okay…”

“I know, it’s gross. Come on out, the others wanna meet the person who gave Ares a black eye.” 

\-----------------------this is a linebreak because a week passed between that^ and this-----------------

Leo watched as Artemis walked in a girl and pointed out her door, which read PIPER. Then she left.

The girl eyed them cautiously. 

The thing that stood out the most to Leo was the scar on her cheek. It twisted down her face from her cheekbone to her jaw. 

Leo unconsciously brushed his fingers against the burn scars on his arm, shuddering.

“Hello. I’m Piper.” The girl said.

Several nods.

“Why’re you here?” Annabeth wanted to know.

“I-uh, sometimestrytomurdereverythingaroundmeandtrytokillpeople.” She said really fast.

“Ah.” Annabeth nodded. “You’ll fit right in here. I’m Annabeth.  Sometimes claw at myself. Because of the spiders.”

Piper nodded cautiously.

“That’s Frank, I think he thinks he’s a fly.” Annabeth pointed at Frank, who was trying to climb the wall.

“That’s Percy.” She pointed at Percy, sitting cross-legged on a couch. Was she blushing? Yeah. She was blushing. 

“And that’s Leo.”

Leo waved. “Hi.”

She nodded. 

“Oh, and Hazel’s in her room. She tried to eat Athena earlier.” Annabeth added. Piper blinked.

Leo stifled a laugh. 

Then it happened. The itching sensation. The creepy-crawly bitey-scratchy feeling. Then the stretching behind his eyes. He froze.  _ No, no no no nonononononononono! _

Then a white mist descended over his eyes and then the blind rage filled him and Leo was gone.

\---

And nothing was there and nothing. Nothing.  _ Mom _ . 

And he was clawing his way out of a pit of flames, dancing cheerfully, but a seething pit of evil.

And there was another handhold, and he grabbed it but it crumbled and  _ no _ .

_ Mom! Mom! No! Mom, please, no, not Mom! Mami, please! _

And then there was a blissful nothing.

\---

And then there was a light. It shone in his face, and he tried to shield his eyes, but his hands were held down.

He struggled blindly, and felt like the pit of flames was there, and he was teetering on the edge and 

      No

           Please

                      Not mom 

Take me instead

And there was darkness again.

\---

Piper could only watch in horror as the Hispanic kid, Leo, starrted screaming and tearing at himself. Annabeth jumped to her feet and ran toward the door and banged on it. Doctors and nurses arrived and dragged him into a room marked LEO and then his cries faded into pleading wails. 

It was awful.

\---

Jason glared at the floor. 

He heard the woman in front of him sigh.

“Look, Jason, this will be the best for you. Those flashbacks are getting to be too much for your foster parents to deal with.”

Jason scowled. “They aren’t  _ that _ bad.”

She sighed again. “Olympus Asylum is a great place. There’re other kids there, you’ll do fine.”

Jason yelled, “I don’t want to meet others! I just want my sister back!”

She sighed. “This is the best option for you.”

“You sound like a broken record.” Jason snarled.

“You’re going to Olympus Asylum and that’s that.” She said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first fic where characters are actually depressed which I’ve written thus far, so cut me some slack, please.   
> The plot thickens… Why is Hestia so excited about a fifteen year old girl? We’ll see…


	4. Flashbacks of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Annabeth have a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go! Wow two updates to different stories in one day!

_ The room was dim.  _

_ “Wait here, mijo. I’ll be back in a moment.” His mother said, smiling at him. She walked back to get her purse. _

_ Leo glanced around. The other workers in the machine shop were still inside, not in the anteroom.  _

_ A woman entered the shop. “Hello, little boy.” Her voice was crackly and creaky. _

_ Leo looked at her curiously.  _

_ She was holding a little box.  _

_ She slowly pulled out a thin little stick, then she struck it against the side of the box. A flame burst to life. It danced on the end of the stick. Leo gasped, eyes wide. _

_ She held out the flame. “Touch it, little boy. Prove your strength.” _

_ He leaned back slightly. “I can’t.”  _

_ She smirked, then dropped the match on the floor, next to a table. The table burst into flames as she dropped another match onto it. Then she walked into the machine shop. Leo screamed as the flames reached the wall and climbed it. _

_ Soon the entire shop was on fire. People were screaming and running out of the flames, but Leo ran into them, heedless of his burns, screaming for his mother. He was nowhere and the flames were dying down and his mother was gone and then everything went black. _

_ When he woke up again the perky lady told him his mother hadn’t made it out. She seemed nervous while she said it, but he didn’t think about that.  _

_ A few weeks later the flames came, then the flashbacks and hallucinations. When he tried to leap out a window at the age of twelve, he was declared mentally unstable and packed off to the asylum.  _

_ He met Annabeth there and they quickly became friends. _

Leo woke up crying. 

_ You’re gone. Why couldn’t it have been me? _

He sat up slowly, wincing as his muscles screamed in protest.  _ How long have I been out?  _

\-----------linebreak------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason glowered as he was walked into the all-white building. A woman with black hair and dark eyes was sitting behind  desk.

“Hello,” she greeted. “I am Hestia.”

He glared at her.

She smiled. “Please head through that door to the patient rooms. Your room has your name on the door.”

He slowly moved towards the door. Just before he reached it, he hesitated, glancing back at Hestia. She smiled encouragingly.

“Hera, why don’t you escort him in?” she suggested.

Another woman pushed him through the door.

\------------linnebreek---------ispelledlinebreakwrong----------------------------------------------------------

Hestia glanced down at the files sitting on her desk, then recalled Leo’s fit over the past three days. He was definitely getting worse, and they had a deadline of one year to fix everyone here. Considering Annabeth had been getting worse, along with everyone else… 

Well, they needed to stop these fits before they were closed down and the patient liquidated. 

She flipped open Leo’s file.

Name:  _ Leo Valdez _

Reason For Incarceration:  _ Traumatic Experience resulting in fits and hallucinations _

Family:  _ Mother(she has been told he is dead and vice versa); aunt; cousin _

Place of Incarceration:  _ Olympus Asylum _

Other Information:  _ If patient does not recover within one year, he will be exterminated. _

Hestia sighed. The people who made that law didn’t understand that mental illness did not have a deadline. 

_ Those poor, poor children. There’re seven now. What will we do? _

Then the scream echoed into the lobby.

\------------------linebreak---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth woke up and the very first thing she saw was a spider hanging inches from her nose on a thread of silk.

“SPIDER!!!”

The spider swung idly, then let go of the thread. It drifted toward her face, then landed on her cheek. It pried at her lips, trying to force its way past.

She sobbed, clawing wildly at her mouth, trying to get it off. 

Another spider landed on her face, scuttling toward her nose.

She clawed desperately at her face.  _ Spiders spiderspiderspiderspidernonooooooooooooo not spiders _

She remembered the counselor Chiron Brunner telling her, ‘ _ They’re all in your head, Annabeth. _ ’

_ Not real. Not real. _

Blood trickled down her face and the spider drank it off of her cheeks, mouth and nose, then vanished. 

The door banged open. Artemis, one of the doctors, looked around, then saw Annabeth’s bloody face. She shook her head, then called over her shoulder, “Annabeth had a hallucination.”

She moved forward, pulling out a cloth and bandages.


End file.
